In hospitals, care facilities, and in homes, patients and elderly people, in particular, persons with severe dementia in a state that they cannot freely move their hands and fingers may sometimes continue clenching their hands. If this state is continued, sweat on their palms does not dry, so that they suffer from heat rash or bacteria propagate and emit an odor and a hygienic state cannot be maintained. In order to prevent such sweaty palms, for example, in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2002-204806), a grip pipe is disclosed which is formed so as not to cause a sweaty palm regardless of gripping for a long period of time by utilizing ventilation characteristics at the contact surface and the aeration property of the inner diameter of coarsely wound coils. In addition, in Patent Document 2 (Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3077544), a palm rehabilitation dry cleaner for nursing care is disclosed for the purpose of maintaining hygiene of a palm and, at the same time, obtaining a rehabilitation effect by gripping a pipe containing dehumidifying, sterilizing, and odor eliminating agents such as absorbent cotton and activated carbon inside the inner diameter portion of the pipe and by penetrating vent holes in the pipe-shaped wall while holding up a thumb.
However, the above-described background arts have the following problems. First, the technique described in Patent Document 1 is devised so as to make the grip pipe harder to come off from a hand by making large both ends of the grip of the coarsely wound coils, however, if the gripping force weakens, the grip pipe may easily come off and be lost. In both the techniques described in Patent Documents 1 and 2, the surface is covered by gauze, cloth or absorbent cotton is filled inside, and these require periodic replacement, and this places a burden on a user or a person who nurses the user. Furthermore, the grip portion is hollow, so that it is insufficient in strength and durability, and it is used exclusively for a nursing case. In particular, since the main object of the background arts is to prevent sweaty palms when users continue clenching their hands, it is not intended to use these as aids for persons with weak grip strength to grip various objects and implements.